Usuário Discussão:RickAlvin
Prostituição no Brasil, da calçada aos fóruns Algum editor deletou imagem de um vaso grego do ano 480 AC, inexplicavelmente, porque o mesmo figura em livros de arte e é peça de museu. Da mesma forma apagou imagem de domínio público, correlacionada com o tema do artigo. Lamentável esse ATO que lembra a censura de artigos e imagens, e pior, sob a ótica de um ÚNICO editor. Ou será que estão admitindo administradores da Wikia menores de idade sem a necessária cultura? 'De qualquer forma, o artigo foi 'deletado e a matéria transferida para outro site e assim será toda vez que ingerências estranhas e descabidas forem detectadas nesta wikia. RickAlvin (discussão) 23h20min de 24 de outubro de 2012 (UTC) INQUISIÇÃO Foi eliminado o artigo sobre a Inquisição por falta de respeito e vandalismo com as suas imagens. Dessa vez, figuras clássica que só um editor analfabeto não entenderia o seu significado. RickAlvin (discussão) 22h05min de 26 de outubro de 2012 (UTC) Hi RickAlvin -- we are excited to have Polícia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz : Oi! Eu vi que você fez muitas edições em diferentes wikis em Português, sobretudo modificando páginas principais e incluindo um modelo com um melhor design. Eu gostaria agradecer-lhe pelo seu trabalho en esses wikis. Nós não temos muitos contribuintes de português e embora o meu nível é superior ao resto da equipe, eu não sou um falante nativo. Seria muito bom se você pudesse me ajudar em alguns trabalhos de tradução, se você tiver um tempo livre, para melhorar as comunidades em português. Acha que pode me ajudar nessa missão? --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 06h33min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Wiki Português do Brasil Por que você não cria um Logotipo para sua Wiki? Quando você criar um e coloca-lo nela me avise para que eu atualize sua wiki no Wiki Português do Brasil. Aristóbulo 19h47min de 31 de outubro de 2010 (UTC)